


【带卡】宇智波家的那位上忍

by mlle_asw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_asw/pseuds/mlle_asw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XQ放飞雷梗楼，逼奸寡妇卡脑洞。</p><p>**警告：雷；狗血；OOC；强奸警告；有大量路人X卡，甚至是抹布情节；进来被恶心到我是不会和你讲道理的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> *私设，原著半AU，阴阳世界。除了男性女性的表性别以外，每一个性别下还分阴性、阳性的里性别，15岁左右分化。阳和阴结合就可以生育后代。因此，在阴阳世界，无论表性别如何，只要阳与阴的婚姻就是合法的。  
> *关于阴阳世界的称呼，同现实世界。也就是说，男性阴也可能是个“妻子”，女性阳也可能是个“丈夫”。  
> *男性阴是个什么存在？是个不科学的存在。下面只有一个洞。子宫附着在肠道的某处，平时子宫口闭合，性交的时候在荷尔蒙的作用下打开，分泌方便性交的液体，然后得到阳的精液，然后怀孕。  
> *都玩成这样了干嘛不搞ABO？鉴于有抹布情节，并不想让卡因为发情期而主动地用身体去迎合路人。AB都已经给了阴阳设定了，不用白不用。  
> *为了凑这个分化期，也为了不至于12岁就生孩子太丧病，就把整个原著时间线往后稍推了一些。神无毗桥时间点，带17，卡16。

淫雨霏霏。  
一场简单的葬礼在慰灵碑边举行。  
这甚至称不上是一场合格的葬礼。宇智波带土被永远地埋葬在神无毗桥的巨石下，慰灵碑边众人告别的不过是死者生前的几件遗物。  
亲属席萧萧瑟瑟，旗木卡卡西孤零零地站在那里，接受着前来吊唁者的安慰。带土早早地就是一个孤儿，临到送别时，竟也只有他一个未婚妻能勉强作为一个亲属来送送他。  
对于卡卡西来说，这是极为讽刺的一天。对于神无毗桥任务之前的他来说，这天本该是他和带土终于结婚的日子。神无毗桥是个艰巨的大任务，在那之后，水门班能够得到一个在战时已经十分奢侈的两周的休息时间，他们已经计划好在这期间举办他们的婚礼。对于这样两个孤儿来说，他们也并没有能力举办隆重的仪式，穿一身新衣服祭拜一下已故的父母，去火影那里更改好族籍，邀请至交好友吃一顿便饭，然后搬到一起住，终于成为一家人。这就是他们对于结婚的唯一憧憬。  
当卡卡西在医院醒来时，替他处理带土后事的水门老师充满歉意地告诉他，战时伤亡惨重，村子里近期能够安排的葬礼日只有这一天了。于是他与他丈夫的婚礼日就改成了他丈夫的葬礼日。这个年轻的阴，还没有成为妻子，就已经成为一个寡妇了。  
——他还即将成为一个母亲。  
神无毗桥的巨石崩塌得太过突然，他曾以为带土给他留下的只有一只眼睛。然而当他在医院里受尽写轮眼的排异性折磨挣扎着醒来后，琳忐忑地告诉他，他已经怀孕两个月了。  
他艰难地眨了一眨那只如今存放着带土的写轮眼的眼睛，手抚上了自己的小腹，那里还一片平坦，可他却又切实地能够感觉到带土的存在。那个死去的人又给他留下了一件弥足珍贵的礼物，不同于他左眼的写轮眼，这是真正的血脉的延续，他甚至已经可以料想到十几年后，当他自己也开始衰老，这个现在还在他腹中的小生命就会长成他刚刚永远失去的带土的模样——他会像带土一些？还是像自己一些？还是会像带土的吧。继承了带土的写轮眼的小家伙，无论是个天才，还是个吊车尾，他都会让他幸福地长大。  
“我要留下这个孩子。”年轻的阴坚定地说道。

葬礼结束后，不放心徒弟的水门老师一路将卡卡西送到了宇智波领地的入口。作为一个外族人，他不该再往前走了。  
住到宇智波家族，是卡卡西犹豫再三后下的决定。这个决定和带土在世时他们对于未来的计划背道而驰。  
“我家太小啦……还是你那个旗木大宅够大！等战争结束了，我们就生很多很多孩子，把大宅塞得满满的！唉痛别打我！”  
“族人呀？没必要和他们住在一起！我可是一开眼就两勾玉的天才！我们的孩子就由我来教他们用写轮眼吧！”  
“……诶？这样的话是不是我要改姓旗木了啊？诶诶明明你才是阴嘛！”  
……  
带土对于未来的信心还历历在目，转眼这个信誓旦旦要教孩子用写轮眼的蠢父亲就抛下他的诺言去了地下，留下一个无论对孩子还是对写轮眼都一知半解的母亲。搬到宇智波家族，请族人帮忙指点孩子，似乎变成了唯一的办法。  
整个搬家过程并不顺利。卡卡西和带土还没有正式结婚，修改族籍也就变得不合法，最后还是水门老师搬出了火影的架子，才帮忙摆平了这件事。  
于是波风水门就站在宇智波领地的入口，目送他年轻的徒弟走进去。宇智波家族在木叶村的地位奇异而尴尬，作为全木叶村的火影，对于这样一个封闭的古老家族的核心利益，他却依然难以触动。而他年轻的徒弟即将脱离他的保护，直面这片未知的深处。  
水门突然预感到了一些恐慌。即使身为火影，他也不知道这样一个根深蒂固的古老家族深处藏着些什么。他却深切地感受到他的徒弟即将走进一个成人的世界——明明他自己也不过是一个半大不小的孩子。

 

TBC


	2. 一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 160321更新
> 
>  
> 
> 路人X卡情节有。

水门的担忧是正确的。  
大家族的光辉门楣总是由无数被蚕食啮吮的血肉堆积而成。如果说日向家是将分家制度这种规则裱糊起来光明正大地作为一条制度传承下去，那么宇智波家对于家族统治中心的维护则是一条潜藏在阴暗地下的规则，外人听来骇人听闻，在族内却是心照不宣的事实。  
所以当长老的那个不成气候的儿子大声命令着卡卡西跪下时，他快意的声音里没有丝毫的犹豫。这个三十岁的男性阳刚刚勉强升任了中忍，却敢于呵斥一个战功赫赫的上忍。  
“舔。”阳指了指自己鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，冷冷命令道。  
跪在地上的上忍愤怒极了，他几乎感觉到右手上积聚的查克拉呼之欲出。只要一下，卡卡西想，一个千鸟就可以要了他的命。  
然后他放弃地把手伸向了男人的裆部。男人满意地狞笑起来，他放下了手上族内诊所的检查报告。

男人已经兴奋起来了。卡卡西刚刚拉下男人的裤链，那个半硬的肉具就迫不及待地弹跳出来，几乎要擦到他的脸。紫黑色的粗大肉具上青筋半凸起，前面的小孔已经开始渗出液体，狰狞的样子几乎叫卡卡西愣了一下。  
他颤颤地伸出小舌试探地舔了一下，难闻的腥味顿时弥漫在他的口腔，刺激得妊娠初期的阴几乎要吐出来。面前的男人“嘶”地吸了一口气，肉具又粗大了一圈，显然是更兴奋了。“含进去！”男人命令道。  
然后男人就看到了一幅叫他血脉喷张的画面。年轻的阴顺从地跪在地上，柔软的白发遮住了他不甘的眉眼，小嘴艰难地含住自己的肉具，粉色的舌头若隐若现。他显然是一个生手，刚含进了半根肉具就无所适从起来，小舌笨拙地舔舐着口中的巨大肉具。这样不得章法的侍奉却竟叫阅人无数的男人更加兴奋起来。他粗暴地抓住身下人白色的头发，大力地操干起这张小嘴来。  
卡卡西简直觉得自己的嘴要被男人的肉具撑破了，他几乎能听到自己嘴角干燥的皮肤被摩擦破皮的声音。男人的肉具在他的嘴里横冲直撞，挤压着他口腔的黏膜，发出淫靡的水声，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下，划过他瘦削的下巴，流进他的衣领里。男人的龟头碾磨着他喉头的软肉，痛苦的刺激几乎要叫他流出生理性的眼泪。  
他从未受到过这样的屈辱。  
他与带土年少相知相爱，也曾偷尝禁果。年轻的阳总是小心地对待自己的爱人，有时漫长的前戏竟叫自己这个阴都要忍不住催促起来。带土知道他有些洁癖，就从来不去提口交这件事，后来还是在情色小说里看到这样桥段的自己不好意思地提出可以尝试一下。  
那天晚上的带土看起来十分局促，小心翼翼地在他的口中操干着，不断地问他是否承受得了。卡卡西嘴里含着爱人的粗大说不出话来，只抬起眼睛向上看着他，嘴里唔唔嗯嗯地发出些淫靡的声音。于是带土就知道他是舒服的，卡卡西也满意地感觉到了爱人的兴奋。当带土终于在他嘴里射出来时，卡卡西也感觉到自己已经湿了，前面还没有被碰过就硬得不行，小穴里的黏液也顺着大腿开始流下来。  
他们交换了一个绵长的亲吻，然后在床上滚在了一起。

在被粗暴地抽插了百来下后，男人开始射精了。一些精液直直地射在他的喉头，异物感几乎要叫他吐出来。男人抽出自己的肉具，又撸动了几下，然后把剩下的精液射在了他的脸上。几缕白发被液体打湿，结在了一起，软软地贴在脸上。带着腥味的液体从他的两颊流过，顺着之前津液的银色痕迹流进了他的衣服里，有几滴滴在了地上。  
他垂下头去。  
男人放肆地大笑起来，扯了纸巾简单地擦拭了一下已经软下去的肉具，走开了。

卡卡西一个人颓然跪在地上。男人精液的腥味还在他的口鼻处萦绕不去，令人作呕。  
又一滴精液流下来，流过他散乱的头发，流过他白色的眉毛，流过他左眼的刀疤，挂在了睫毛上。这颗液珠在他左眼眼珠前无限放大，晃晃悠悠地占据着他的视线，摇摇欲坠。  
那是带土的眼睛。他不该看见这些的。  
滴答。一颗液珠从左眼坠在地上。

 

TBC


	3. 二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 路人X卡情节有。
> 
> 这章爆字数了，废话太多，好像开车也不是太美味。是病，得治。
> 
> 才三章就有bug了，等完结统一修吧。

宇智波主宅的街角处有一家酒吧，外表看来其貌不扬，内里却是应有尽有，即使是在战争刚刚结束的现在，也总能弄到些外面弄不到的东西。这是“核心子弟”们的聚会场所。这些族老族贤的后裔们享受着父辈留下的金钱与恩荫，挥霍着家族平民们挣来的军功与荣耀，闲时便去逼奸这些平民烈士的遗孀。他们热爱吃喝嫖赌，便常常来这家酒吧一叙自己的心得。宇智波领地便是他们全部的视野所在，外面的世界里如何厮杀又如何讲和，这些一把年纪也不过勉强是个中忍的男人们并不关心。  
上一次他们谈论起一个族外的上忍，也是因为一件族里的新闻。这个上忍平白得了一个吊车尾族人赠送的写轮眼，族里的长老们几乎要闹翻了天。所谓天才上忍，竟也不过是个觊觎族里血继限界的无耻之徒。后来这件事情一波三折，上忍与族人定下婚约，那不知好歹的平民族人却又号称要离开家族，兜兜转转，那个族人不知怎么的竟把自己弄死了，他的上忍遗孀却又搬进了族里。男人们就着酒意大肆谈论着这件趣谈，一件道听途说的事情，竟也叫他们恨不得演出光源氏的爱恨纠葛，滑稽不已。  
想不到的是，大半年后，这个上忍的故事竟又成了这些子弟们下酒的闲谈。三杯酒下肚，男人们的话题就偏向了性爱与阴们。一个族老的次子吹嘘起自己前些日子如何用一张检查报告逼奸了个新来的寡妇上忍，直把那被强迫的阴屈辱的模样形容得惟妙惟肖。男人们一听性致大起，彼此一合计，这个寡妇便真真地成为了他们的囊中之物。上忍又如何，他们才是宇智波的王。

卡卡西走在通向带土小楼的巷道里。  
他刚刚去到火影办公室交接完了休假前的最后一批注意事项。腹中的孩子已经快要五个月大，他不能再拖下去了。已经成为火影的水门老师爽快地给他批了假期，三战结束，百废待兴，是时候让英雄们回归家庭，去呵护新的生命了。原来的水门班也在这一次战争中遭遇了剧变，带队的水门老师升任火影，卡卡西暂时离开岗位准备迎接新生命的到来，带土永远地埋葬在了神无毗桥的巨石下，琳则主动请缨以中忍的身份带领下忍去执行新的任务。卡卡西前来交接时，也遇见了琳和她的新部下们。刚从忍者学校毕业的孩子们稚气未脱，年轻的热情如同当年刚刚组建的水门班，宛如朝阳。  
临别时，水门老师也担忧过他一个人在宇智波的生活。他沉默了一下。被威逼着为那个男人口交的屈辱经历如同噩梦一般挥之不去。他耻于去同他人说这件事。理智也告诉他，水门老师刚刚当上火影日理万机，不该再用这些事情去麻烦他了。  
“不，我很好。”他的眼睛又笑成了弯弯的月牙。  
那只是一次意外，他暗暗想道。  
然后几十分钟后，他就被堵在了阴暗的巷道里。  
“我听他说起过你。来玩玩吧。”面前的陌生男人说道。  
而他无法拒绝。

男人把他推进和室里，拉上门，便开始解起他的衣服。碍事的护额和面罩被扯开，制服上的带扣复杂难解，男人便索性粗暴地撕扯起来。  
“你已经不再执行任务了吧，上忍先生。”男人笑道。  
男人埋首在他的脖颈处舔吻起来，吮吸和啃噬之后，那里雪白的肌肤上便留下一个暧昧的红痕。男人的手也不停下，四处抚弄着，恶意地搓弄着他胸前的两点，不一会就挺立起了两个红色的小球。  
“你丈夫也这样弄你吗？”男人一边舔吻一边问道。  
他抗拒地转过头去，一声不吭。  
男人佯怒着，恶劣地一巴掌打向了他臀部的软肉：“回答我！浪货！”  
他的身体随着那一下击打狠狠地颤抖了起来，那不是因为疼痛，一种强烈的屈辱感如同山崩海啸一般席卷了他。  
“……是的。”他试图补充了一个称呼，“是的，大人。”

带土是怎么弄自己的？  
卡卡西一边麻木地被男人舔吻抚弄着，一边模模糊糊地想。  
他和带土的第一次，严格地来说，并不是多么愉快的体验。两个没有经验的少年倒在一张床上也需要鼓起勇气，他们一边回忆从前偷偷看过的情色小说，一边试图把这些理论知识运用到实践中来。他们交换了一个长长的舌吻，然后看着对方来不及咽下的口水大笑起来。带土笨拙地去含弄卡卡西胸前的小乳珠，却差点咬破了皮。插入的时候也是状况百出，明明是已经被淫液润滑得水光盈盈的小穴，只吞下了一半的肉具却就遇到了阻碍。带土急得进退两难，还是卡卡西把带土推倒在床上，扶着那根肉具一点点坐下去，直直地把整根肉具都吞了下去。这样强行的插入令他并不好受，连带着前面的那根都软下去了些，带土只好急急地又凑上来又亲又摸，才终于又让两个人重新兴奋起来。  
后面的事情倒是水到渠成了。年轻人总有用不完的精力，带土完美地展示了他作为一个阳的爆发力和持久力，操干到最后两个人都有些恍惚起来，带土把自己的肉具每一次都用力顶到肉道尽头碾磨着那块软肉，卡卡西也抑制不住地低低叫起床来，手指狠狠地抓挠着带土的后背，留下一道又一道的深刻痕迹。  
事实证明他们选在假期里进行第一次的尝试是正确的。第二天卡卡西怎么都起不来床，整个下半身如同查克拉消耗过度一样疼，而带土也只好光着上身在房间里跑来跑去伺候他的爱人，因为他背上被挠破的伤处一碰到衣服就火辣辣地疼。  
而这糟糕的第一次体验，却是两个年轻人对于性爱最甜美的记忆。食髓知味的少年们开始频繁地尝试起来，如同开发新大陆一般开发着爱人身上新的敏感点，到后来，卡卡西一吻上带土的锁骨，他的肉具就开始兴奋起来，而只要带土去舔吮卡卡西嘴角那颗小痣，他就可以摸到爱人的小穴开始湿润起来。

而当男人摸过这些由带土开发出来的敏感点时，卡卡西只觉得阵阵恶心。养尊处优的男人手指宽大而光滑，但这并不是带土的手。  
男人把手指从他的小穴里抽出来，然后一根滚烫的肉具粗暴地楔进了他的身体深处，不由分说地开始抽插起来。  
男人舒爽地喘息起来，而卡卡西被操干得几欲作呕。  
太大了，这根异物几乎要挤到他的子宫口。他的孩子似乎也被这样粗暴的对待惊醒了，不安地在他的腹中躁动着。他的手无力地扶着自己的肚子，试图去安抚他受惊的孩子。而男人对此毫无所觉，依然大力地抽插着。  
“大人。”年轻的上忍终于用他从未用过的谦卑语气恳求了起来，“大人，求求您慢一些。我的孩子……”  
男人明白了。一旦这个孩子出了意外，他毫不怀疑这个上忍能一招就取了自己的性命，但只要有这个孩子在，它就是一条锁链，能像拴住一条母狗一般逼迫这个上忍对自己予取予求，无休无止。男人放慢速度，又抽插了十几下，懒懒地射了出来。  
男人从他的身体里退出来，把他推到一边，随手抽了几张纸巾：“你该回去了，上忍先生。”男人鄙夷地瞥了一眼角落里已经撕坏的制服，随手从衣橱里拿了一套和服扔了过去：“我想你也不需要这套制服了，上忍先生。领地里很安全，你倒是不如换件穿脱方便些的衣服，我们会常常来找你的。” 男人凑近他，一字一句地笑道：“上忍先生，呵。”

卡卡西回到带土小楼时，夜已经深了。  
他烧了些水，然后给自己清理起来。小穴里的精液流出来，化在了水中。他用力地擦洗着自己身上的红痕，直到附近的皮肤都已经被摩擦得红肿一片，那些红痕依然顽固地占据着那里，鲜艳刺目。他知道这些东西是擦洗不掉的，它们在张牙舞爪地向他宣判着无限期的刑罚，他将一生都被禁锢在这地狱一样的牢笼中，脏污得不能脱身。  
腹中的孩子像是感受到了母亲的郁结，轻轻地挣动了一下。它的动作很轻柔，并不至于让它的母亲感到不适，却又天真地彰显着自己的存在。  
这是带土留给他的唯一珍宝。它将是他唯一的慰藉了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明天请假。


	4. 【外】Q&A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说实话我也没有想到居然能得到这么多同好的支持，鞠躬感谢各种小红心小蓝手。  
> 连载三章，我也在下面评论里看到一些疑惑。有一些其实我在正文里试图去解释过，但由于笔力不足的原因可能没有解释清楚，于是只好另开一篇解释一下，请海涵。

Q: 这是个故事大概会说些什么？  
A: 改编自我在XQ放飞雷梗楼的一个脑洞，内容如下：  
“之前脑过一个宇智波家俏寡妇设定，想想就酸爽得不能自已。时间线会比原著再稍往后推几年，毕竟十二岁就生感觉有点丧病。   
某个ABO或者双性之类的男男能结婚的世界，带卡竹马竹马心意相通准备结婚，结果结婚前夕跑了原著剧情土哥挂了，卡这时候又查出来有了土哥的娃，就带着娃住到了宇智波家。结果大家族排挤孤儿寡母，WSN又垂涎年轻的俏寡妇卡，卡为了给娃争取家族里更好的资源，就过上了白天上班晚上被各种路人LJ的生活，不过措施都有做好。   
土哥开始STK以后就各种目睹路人逼X自家媳妇，于是在卡结束了晚上的工作以后又翻窗进来继续睡卡，做完卡已经累昏过去惹，而土哥也没有想到做好措施，于是此处卡又有惹。然而此处谁都不能解释这第二个娃的爹是谁，于是卡的日子就更加艰难了，然而为了自家两娃也不得不从，此处有若干mob情节。   
终于土哥STK看得忍无可忍，帮着鼬哥去屠了族。屠族时卡正面刚了鼬哥，精五打精八，一看苗头不对就顺手放走了卡，于是最后留下来的活口除了二柱还有卡和他家俩娃。   
从此以后卡家就过上了还算平静的生活，除了经常应付应付半夜翻墙进来的奇怪面具男，然而面具男从上次的杯具后就一直记得要做安全措施，于是人口就一直没有增加。   
一直到准备打四战前，土哥已经料到与卡的对立不可避免，就翻窗进来搞了最后一次，卡虽然一直不知道这个面具男是谁，但是来来回回十几年，也像是有心灵感应一样有了奇怪的依恋，于是两个人昏天黑地地搞了一晚上各种play，房间里搞得乱七八糟全是各种奇怪液体，晕了又被搞醒醒了又被搞晕过去，第二天天亮土哥提了裤子就恋恋不舍地走了，又忘记做了保护措施……   
于是，bingo，四战的时候卡就带球上战场惹！此处又有掉面具时心情激荡见红啊，小黑屋互捅时一刀下去血流如注差点杀了自己的娃啊，最后土哥还抱着流了一地血已经痛晕过去的卡脱战找人安胎……啊坚强的三包最后还是生下来啦！改邪归正的土最终和六代目卡和三个娃幸福地生活在了一起！此处还应有番外，是六代目卡长袍子下面的大肚普雷！英雄母亲卡卡西！   
其实中间还有很多酸爽的情节啊，比如第一次被路人逼X之后，俏寡妇卡一边想着（以为）死掉的土一边流着眼泪去搓洗自己身上的痕迹；比如面具土翻墙进来搞的时候卡被搞得神志不清叫了土的名字；比如揣着二包的时候，穿着普通和服头发放下来摘掉面罩的卡出去买菜，结果在路上听到路人指指点点说他背叛了土；还有推举六代目的时候团藏说他已经是宇智波家的人，没有资格被选做六代……啊真是有很多可以狗血起来的情节啊！【”  
总的来说，就会按照以上情节发展，偶尔不可控地放飞起来。

Q: 于是除了无脸路人，还有哪些我们认识的人会上线？  
A: 水门老师和琳你们已经看到了，他们也离下线不远了。未来还将上线的非CP向重要角色还有鼬小天使、佐助小盆友、七班等十二小强等。值得一提的是，在亲爱的冰冰的提示下，团藏大大也将光荣上线，奉献全文中后期的精彩开车。

Q: 卡那么厉害，为啥会被各种WSN搞来搞去？  
A: 卡是被威胁的。为了保孩子，以及后续种种只有宇智波能提供的孩子写轮眼教育一条龙服务，他必须去讨好这些宇智波手握权力的高层们。如果不是因为孩子，卡完全没有必要住到宇智波去，更不可能被这些战五渣WSN欺负。如果土没死，卡也没有必要受这些委屈，夫夫两个一起养孩子，土也完全有能力把孩子手把手教出写轮眼来。然而土死了，卡自己也是个刚移植写轮眼的半吊子，孩子也只能从宇智波接受正统的写轮眼教育了。

Q: WSN怎么都是宇智波，你是不是宇智波黑？  
A: 不，我对宇智波爱得深沉。  
传承已久的大家族总是有这样那样的问题的。原作里已经给我们展示了一个腐朽家族的吃人制度，对于日向家用分家制度堂而皇之地维护宗家利益，相信很多人都是很怨念的。本文中的宇智波家也是这样，只是没有把这些规则名正言顺地列出来，而那些不为外人所知的潜规则往往更可怕。于是我们看到这些族老乡贤肆意包庇自己的子孙，不学无术，也任凭他们胡作非为。变革是需要代价的，而卡的孩子还太小，他付不起这个代价，于是他只能成为这个潜规则的牺牲品。  
当然宇智波里有权有势的并不都是草包。比如我们的鼬小朋友，他将贴心地在宇智波阶段中后期上线，为一场狗血大戏添砖加瓦。

Q: 土哥看到媳妇被弄成这个样子，他该心疼死了吧？所以土哥报社是为了被轮的卡？  
A: 很遗憾的是，如果一切按照计划进行，本文将不会上线土哥的内心活动描写，因为土哥的神逻辑会把作者玩死的。  
但是你们将可以看到很多“……”、“他的眼睛里看不出情绪”的土哥，我会努力去刻画好土哥的动作戏，给你们丰富的想象空间。  
当然，关于这个狗血世界里的土哥报社的原因，我也有些简单的想法，感谢冰冰和我一起理清了头绪。现在已经不能简单地用琳的死来刺激土哥了，因为最大的女神已经变成差点和他结婚了的寡妇卡了。于是，土哥对于这个世界的怨念概括起来就是，好人不长命，祸害遗千年。琳是组里的好妹子，然后她死了；水门对琳的死和卡的困境不闻不问，他还好好地当着火影（当然此处土错怪水门了，下文会解释为什么水门没有来救琳，已经连载的部分也已经提到水门根本不知道宇智波的潜规则和卡的困境）；卡是世界上最好的人，然后他被迫做恶人杀死了最好的队友，还被WSN轮奸十几年；WSN作恶多端，却享受着族里最好的资源。——这个世界是不真实的。然后报社了。  
那么根据大纲，报社土为什么又频频来爬寡妇卡的窗呢？月之眼计划艰难漫长，但卡每天遭受的苦难他都切实地看在眼里。他认为这个卡是不真实的，所以他会来粗暴地对待这个卡。但是他又是爱着卡的，即使这是一个不真实的卡，所以他不会永远这样粗暴下去。

Q: 你把卡虐成这个样子，你自己不心疼吗？  
A: 我心疼。  
然而这本来就是一篇放飞自我的东西，并不是在通过探讨被逼奸的寡妇问题试图去赢个奥斯卡。我自己飙车飙得愉悦，我也高兴地看到下面的评论里有读者也是乐在其中。如果你确实感觉自己受不了这个，那么请你不要勉强自己看下去，后面非常屈辱的东西会越来越多，你会看得非常痛苦，我也不会感觉到快乐的。

Q: 你是亲妈吗？  
A: 我也不知道自己是个什么属性……但是本文中，经过各种困难，卡和土最终会幸福地生活在一起的！

Q: 这文会坑吗？  
A: 我的坑品非常不好。从前长篇挖一个坑一个，于是只好爬墙换马甲。最近更是发现我开始有中短篇也能坑的趋势了。但是最近一直有各位小伙伴们的鞭策，我会努力写下去，争取成为第一篇完结文哦。

Q: 所以这文到底是个啥啊？  
A: 这是一篇狗血雷OOC………………不，这是一篇饱受折磨的公交卡最终凭借不屈的精神当上六代火影传承火之意志的励志故事。


	5. 三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跑剧情，本章无肉。
> 
> 双手奉上便当感谢琳女神的精彩演出。
> 
> 生子、产乳情节有（一点点）。

怀孕九个月的时候，卡卡西住进了木叶病院。这是自从他进入宇智波家族后，第一次长久地离开那块领地，友人的探望变得便捷起来，他也终于可以从那些男人们的控制下松一口气。  
水门老师是第一个来探望的。他始终担心这个已经脱离自己保护的徒弟，好不容易有了这样一个机会，他便常常抽空来探望。只是他到底不太方便，所以总是小坐一会，就要匆匆离开。  
相比之下，琳是来得最勤的。她本来就是医疗忍者，闲着不出任务时，就常来病院里做义工。几个月不见的女忍变得越发意气风发，她开始同卡卡西说些她带着下忍小队出上房捉狗任务时的趣事，卡卡西在休假前已经是一个能够领导队伍的出色上忍，两人一来二去地聊着，竟把琐碎任务平白聊出些带队心得来。如今卡卡西已经很久没有带队出任务，琳却在来来回回的领导中磨练得越发出色，当年的水门班三人组中，竟也只有她一个人越发接近当年的梦想了。  
只是琳到底也不过是一个十几岁的女孩子，饶是她见惯了各种前来检查的孕妇，看着昔日同伴凸起来的肚子，她到底也有些好奇起来。年轻的女孩子一边陪着待产的好友聊天，一边就按捺不住地伸手去摸那圆圆的肚子，她不敢用一点点力气，只是轻轻一戳，那一处的皮肤温温软软，几乎要叫她回忆起记忆中母亲的样子。她抬头去看她的好友，卡卡西还是瘦瘦的少年的样子，只是笑得弯弯的月牙眼里已经有了从未有过的温柔光芒。  
那一天琳即将带着下忍小队去执行一个C级护送任务，任务内容很简单，听说终于可以离开村子的下忍少年们就像要去郊游一样兴奋。琳也并不担心这个任务，只是有些遗憾不能在卡卡西生产的时候陪在他身边。卡卡西安慰她说自己没有问题，可是水门老师已经因为重要任务缺席了这重要的一天，琳觉得自己也缺席就实在过意不去了。最终在卡卡西一再保证会早早地教孩子念她的名字后，琳才依依不舍地走了。  
在那一天，水门为了九尾封印加固的秘密任务心力交瘁；琳召集了她的队员们，交代了出发前的最后注意事项；而卡卡西在生产的痛苦中挣扎了整整一夜，在黎明的微光中迎来了他的孩子。  
这是带土去世后的第七个月零九天。

卡卡西再次得到琳的消息，是在两周后。他的产后恢复情况很好，再观察两周，就可以出院了。  
他竟不知是喜是忧。  
他伸手猛地拉开房门，三个孩子齐齐地跌进屋内，哎哟哎哟地直叫唤。是琳的那三个队员。他倏地感觉到不对，他们的任务本不该结束得如此快的。  
孩子们支支吾吾地讲着来意。他们的任务一路顺畅，只是即将到达目的地时竟遭遇了雾忍的埋伏，琳掩护他们送走委托人，自己却被雾忍抓走了。他们一路急行军将委托人送到目的地，然后急急地赶回村求援，谁知战后村里人手紧缺，所有擅长追踪术的忍者都已经出任务去了，四代目大人也因为重要任务而不见踪影。孩子们互相一合计，只好病急乱投医地找到了只有过一面之缘的卡卡西，请求他放忍犬帮忙追踪琳的下落。说着说着孩子们越来越害怕，有一个竟啪嗒啪嗒地掉起眼泪来。  
卡卡西一阵沉默。他深知如果放任这三个下忍去救琳无异于让他们去送死，而对于他自己来说，他也绝不会弃琳的安危于不顾。当初离开宇智波领地来住院时，不知出于什么想法，他带了一套制服过来，如今竟真的有了用武之地。  
“通灵之术！”着装整齐的上忍召唤出忍犬，带领三个下忍追赶而去。

而琳的事情，又让他再一次真正地感觉到了无能为力。雷切嘶叫的查克拉破开女忍的胸膛，仿佛一切都静默起来，只听得见血脉和脏器顺着他的手被撕开的声音。琳的血从创口涌出来，温热地流过他的手，滴到地上。他的心里生出一种麻木的痛感，渐渐蔓延到全身，他那强自支撑的身体也开始摇摇欲坠了。他自己的血顺着大腿流下来，溶进了地上琳的血液中。  
雾忍如潮水一般涌来。  
他终于失去了意识。  
而那个在黑暗中目睹了一切的男人终于出手。他在战场上飞快地腾挪，闪过敌人的攻击，然后用木遁直截了当地宣判着敌人的死亡。雾忍成批地倒下，当他终于停手时，地上已经积起了厚厚的血水。  
男人的面上已经覆上了一个螺旋形的面具，完全地遮盖起了他的脸。他唯一露出的眼睛里万花筒的花纹渐渐消失，变回原本的黑色瞳仁，如同一口幽深的古井一般看不出喜怒。琳的尸体浸在血水中已经满身脏污，他把她抱起来，放到了一块干净的地方，合上了她的双眼。  
他又转身去看卡卡西。脱力的上忍正面朝下地倒在那里，像是要窒息在一片血水中。男人犹豫了一下，也去把他抱起来，调整了一个不至于太辛苦的姿势。  
听从卡卡西命令在远处放哨的琳班下忍们听见战场没有了异动，纷纷跳过来准备帮忙打扫战场。男人最后看了一眼仰面躺在那里的卡卡西，闪身进了黑暗中，了无踪迹。

因为月子期间过度消耗查克拉，卡卡西足足在医院躺了一个月才能勉强下地。琳的葬礼已经举行，他躺在病床上，不可抑制地想到黄土怎样去掩盖年轻的女忍的脸。水门班三人组年少时所约定的对于梦想的最后追求，也就随着琳的死亡一同埋葬了。  
他的儿子乖乖地伸出小手，任母亲把他从小床上抱起来喂奶。将近两个月大的孩子还不会说话，只是咿咿呀呀的小奶音里竟能叫人仿佛听见像是“琳”的音节，像是冥冥之中连孩子也知道那个在他还没出世时常来探望的阿姨。  
他想起当年带土义正辞严地告诉他同伴的意义，直到那之后他才开始真正正视宇智波带土这个人，进而与他相知相爱。而事实上，他在神无毗桥推不开那块巨石，现在的他也同样无法收回那个嘶叫的雷切，爱人、友人相继而去，他将一个人苟活于世了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 港真这个我真的要解释一下。  
> 本来说好是剖腹产的！然而我去查了一下，说是剖完两年内最好不要怀孕，因为刀口那里还没长好容易出事。然而我们卡麻麻可是剖完大半年就要被翻窗的土搞了又怀的！！！所以我就只能顺产惹……
> 
> 以及我知道你们怨念什么。今天跑的剧情简直跑掉了我脑的三章剧情orz 本章内这个看起来很湖绿的产乳只是为后面的真·产乳和乳交等有益身心的开车运动做铺垫，会在很后面上线，想了想还是不要把这个福利留给无脸路了，有点心疼卡。


	6. 四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新。
> 
> 路人X卡有。抹布情节有。

卡卡西在木叶病院里度过了一段相对安稳的日子。他的孩子一天天长大起来，小小的孩子总是长大得飞快，几个月后就会爬了。水门老师后来又来探望了几次，看他恢复的状况很不错才放了心，又鼓舞地邀请他在销假后转到暗部，作为自己的直系力量继续一展身手。凯和阿斯玛、红这几个同期也来看他，见他身体渐渐好起来又忍不住开始简单地比试几手。友人们的关怀不常挂在嘴边，却是真正足以温暖人心的羁绊。  
他从来不是会被困难简单地打倒的人。他从三战的血与痛中走来，他比任何人都更深切地知道生命的可贵。  
几个月后，身体康复的卡卡西带着孩子回到了宇智波领地。这是他最不愿回到的地方，这也是他必须正视的地狱。

“核心子弟”们终于等回了他们的玩物。这大半年的时间里，他们依然过着他们蜱虫般坐享其成的糜烂生活，卡卡西的暂时离开对于他们来说，不过是少了一个玩弄的选择。在听说了他的归来时，男人们这才意识到，他们已经很长一段时间没有见到过他了。  
于是卡卡西就被强硬地邀请到男人们常聚会的小酒吧里。他夜间的“工作”又要开始了。  
男人们的伎俩被他清楚地看在眼里。借着大笑掩盖撕破药包的细碎声音，一手在明处劝酒，一手在昏黄的暗处悄悄地洒上药粉，再状似不经意地摇晃酒杯，令药粉完全化开，情场上自作聪明的小手段骗不过上忍明察秋毫的眼睛。何况，他轻轻地动了动鼻子，药味太明显了。  
他把酒一饮而尽。  
药的效力很快上来了。一股无名的热意在他体内生起来，先是从胃里点燃，渐成燎原之势，他的血液顺着脉络更加激烈地涌动起来，这股热火就随着血液一路点燃着他的四肢百骸。他的手无力地松开杯子，失去平衡的酒杯撞在吧台上，发出清脆的声响。他感觉自己几乎要在椅子上坐不住了，太热了，他的身上开始沁出细细的汗，和服被汗水打湿，难耐地贴在身上，他甚至能感觉到自己已经起了反应。  
男人们满意地放下了酒杯。首领样貌的男人把他从椅子上拽起来，摁到吧台上，宣告道：“你该加入我们了。”

侍者已经全部顺从地退了下去。在这里侍奉多年，他们很清楚地懂得各种时宜。  
一个男人迫不及待地把自己半硬的肉具解放出来，戳弄着他的嘴唇，他就顺从地张口把它含进去。被这些男人玩弄过几次后，他已经很清楚了这些人的喜好。两个男人伸手在他身上到处抚弄着，他们的手宽大而光滑，很好地显出他们养尊处优的背景。这四只手在他身上随意地拧弄着，很快就在白皙的身体上掐出各种各样的红痕。一个男人把他从背后抱起来，调整了一个舒服的姿势，开始舔弄他，从左耳廓开始，一路向下舔舐啃咬着，留下一片片水痕。  
一个在稍显年轻的男人分开他的双腿，男人的指节插进他的小穴中，试着扩张起来。因为药物的作用，之前在他们面前从没有兴奋过的小穴第一次开始渐渐湿润起来，抽插几下就能开始听见黏糊糊的水声。男人大喜，有些得意地看向被他们所共同玩弄着的阴。只是年轻的阴脸上除了药物作用下的一片潮红，什么欲望都看不真切。男人有些挫败地恼怒起来，抽出手指撸动了几下自己的肉具，就要提枪上阵。  
“不要坏了规矩！”那个首领模样的人正挺着腰操干着年轻的阴的嘴，见状厉声斥道。他们是潜规则的受益者，正是因此，他们更清楚地懂得自己所能触碰的最低红线。家里的老头们睁一只眼闭一只眼地庇护着他们，却不代表他们会纵容他们做出败坏家庭名誉的事情。一旦他们在哪个玩物的肚子里种下种子，他们逼奸族里平民的遗孀的丑事就将暴露在光天化日之下，而他们自己也会被毫不留情地扫地出门。他们不是家里唯一的继承人。  
年轻的男人忿忿地啐了一声，摸出个套子给自己套上，然后一挺身把自己捅了进去。药物作用下的小穴即使隔着套子也让男人清楚地感觉到湿润和温暖，他顿时舒爽地开始抽插起来。其他男人们看见同伴的模样，也更是兴奋起来。那个首领模样的男人更加凶猛地操干起卡卡西的嘴，几乎次次都要顶到喉咙口。两个男人把他的手摁到自己的肉具上，白皙的手环着深色的肉具上下撸动起来，视觉上的刺激更是叫男人们兴奋不已。  
首领模样的男人已经在他的嘴里开始射精，湿润的小嘴带给他的快感毫不亚于下面那张嘴。抽插着的年轻男人似乎是也即将到达顶峰，男人看了自己的首领一眼，悻悻地放弃在嘴里射精的想法，转而取下套子，撸动几下，把白色的精液射在了他的脸上，末了还用软下去的肉具拍打了一下他的脸，恶劣地笑起来。  
男人们简单地交换一下位置，又开始了下一轮的侵犯。  
这些，都被酒吧窗外树林里的一个黑影看在眼里。面具完整地遮住了他的样貌，只露出一只红色的眼睛。

 

TBC


	7. 五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新。
> 
> 带卡肉。非自愿性行为有。

宇智波带土是被眼眶里一片轻微的灼热惊醒的。他知道自己又将看到些卡卡西看到的东西了。  
自从他开始恢复后，他就时不时地能模糊看到些不属于自己视野里的东西，他知道，那大概是卡卡西透过他的眼睛所看到的东西了。  
起初他是欣喜的。他的眼睛。他的卡卡西。他迫不及待地想要回到他们身边去，他已经能够想到卡卡西看到他的回归会有什么反应了。他的未婚妻不是一个爱完全地表露出自己情感的人，但他一定会看到一双笑得弯弯的月牙双眼。他是如此期待着，以至于当斑向他揭露这个世界的痛苦和丑恶时，他也完全不去灰心。他太盼望回到木叶去了。  
然后他就看到琳绝望地扑向卡卡西手上的雷切，一个如花一样的女孩子，一句话也没有留下地死去了。当他从血泊中抱起他大半年未见的未婚妻时，他惊觉自己手里的躯体竟然已经变得那样轻。他终于将自己从前在相连的眼睛里模糊看到的零碎片段联系起来，他的未婚妻、他最亲密的友人，居然都过得这样痛苦。  
他突然有些理解起斑对他说的那些话。  
他仓促地躲开了追寻而来的木叶下忍，逃向了回村相反的道路。

这一次，他所看见的依然短暂。模糊的视线，男人的狞笑，和伸过来的几只手。微微灼热的眼眶昭示着眼睛的主人正遭受着怎样热意的折磨。  
眼睛的联系戛然而止。  
带土跳出窗户，循着之前的联系飞奔而去，绕开宇智波的警备部队，一路寻到了小酒馆。  
他所见的情景令他目呲欲裂。他认识这些男人。他很早就失去了父母，饱受着这些贵族同族们的嗤笑长大。而如今也正是这些人，正在肆意地侵犯着他的珍宝，他最心爱的未婚妻。  
他看到男人们放肆地大笑起来，随意地拨弄着卡卡西的脸颊。隔得太远，他已经看不清楚卡卡西的眉眼，抑或是被男人抓乱的白发已经遮挡住了那双异色的双眼。而那双眼所感受到的东西还在断断续续地传送回他的眼眶。  
反抗啊！带土的眼眶时断时续地轻微发热着。  
你为什么不反抗！卡卡西软软地躺在那里，任由男人摆弄着。  
你怎么任由自己被这样的人羞辱！一条白皙的手臂垂落下来，顺着男人们的顶弄无力地摆动着。  
……  
你是假的。

男人们整理好着装，嘻嘻哈哈地走出酒馆。  
带土从树林里走出来，翻身进了酒馆。药的效力还没有消退，卡卡西躺在那里，仰面看着昏暗的屋顶，不知在看些什么。他的身上布满了暧昧的红痕，男人的液体混合着一些他自己的液体，弄得到处都是，脏污不堪。  
带土冷冷地看着这一切。他的眼前闪过从前的卡卡西的样子，他的骄傲、他的温柔、他的嫌弃、他的爱意，这些形象和现在面前这个刚刚被下药轮奸过的卡卡西混杂在一起，在他的大脑里嘶叫起来。  
卡卡西不该是这么痛苦的。你这个赝品。  
带土猛然弯下身抱住卡卡西，猛烈地撕咬起来。他用力地去啃咬卡卡西身上每一个不属于他的红痕，有的甚至咬出血来，直到自己的痕迹覆盖住那些痕迹才罢休。  
卡卡西被咬得一惊，勉强清醒过来。他惊问道：“你是什么人！” 他用力地推拒起面前这个戴面具的男人，一手试图去结印。他并不需要再来服侍这个不明来路的男人。  
带土只一味地啃咬着，并不回答。药力还没有消退，卡卡西的推拒力量对他来说几乎不值一提。他强硬地摁住卡卡西的手腕，简单地破解了他的反抗。  
带土撩起自己的衣服，草草地撸动了一下自己的肉具，就对准卡卡西还湿润着的小穴，用力捅了进去。他的身体还记得卡卡西。他们从前每一次的美好性爱又浮上他的脑海。他在卡卡西的身体里，卡卡西信任地看着他的脸。  
而现在的卡卡西正被他压在地上，带着满身他用力啃咬出来的红痕，恨恨地盯着自己，好像自己是刚才那几个侵犯他的纨绔子弟——果然是赝品。于是带土不加怜惜地抽插起来，带着奇异的恨意和恼怒攻击着他的敏感点，很快卡卡西就达到了他这一晚的第一波高潮，疲惫地晕了过去。  
而我现在正在做的事，又和那群纨绔子弟有什么不同呢。一个被他刻意无视的声音轻轻在他脑海里说道。带土继续大力地操干起来。

第二天早上，卡卡西醒得很迟。他在带土小楼自己的卧室里醒过来，身上干净清爽，只有大片的红痕提醒着他昨晚发生了什么。  
那个不明来路的面具男。卡卡西皱眉想道。  
他先去隔壁看了看他的儿子。小小的孩子在婴儿床里动来动去，大大的黑眼睛已经隐隐有了些他父亲的样子。他逗弄了一会自己的儿子，一边又想起昨晚的面具男，他神出鬼没的身形，他深厚的查克拉储备。只怕是个高手，他想，该要去提示一下四代目了。  
只是在他的一天开始之前，他还有一件必须要做的事情。  
他吞了一颗避孕药，穿好外出的制服，带上贡品，去往慰灵碑了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 连更两章的小怪兽，你们喜欢吗。
> 
> 妈呀让我吐槽一下土哥，这脑回路真是要坑死作者！  
> 总觉得自己笔力太差，如果真是完全不走心理描写的话，土哥就要真的路人了……于是我还是开了土哥的POV，虽然神逻辑，还是希望能还原一下他的神逻辑吧orz
> 
> 总之，土哥总算上线了。


	8. 六

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新。
> 
> 跑剧情。

快逃！  
忍者们飞快地在木叶村外的树林中逃窜。  
戴着动物面具的木叶暗部紧追不舍。  
冲在最前面的年轻暗部飞快地结印。  
“丑”  
被追击的忍者慌乱地扔下一串苦无。  
“卯”  
年轻的暗部左眼血色一闪而过，敏锐地躲闪开去。  
“申”  
“千鸟！”  
查克拉聚集在右手，形成刺眼的雷光，一路嘶叫着突刺而去，被追击的忍者们纷纷被一击致命。  
“你是……你是‘冷血卡卡西’！”最后一个忍者惨叫起来。  
银发的年轻暗部一言不发地贯穿了他的心脏。  
其余的暗部赶到时，卡卡西已经擦干净了手上的血。  
“嘿卡卡西，好歹也留个活口吧，说不定还能审出些什么？”一个暗部不赞同道。  
“没有必要。”卡卡西指着一具尸体道，它的喉口有一处不正常的凸起，“他们都藏了毒。一旦被审讯，他们会立即服毒自尽。”  
那个暗部不再说什么，小队开始很快地打扫战场。这一小队今天轮到了巡视村北边境的任务，途中收到了边境哨塔的求援，一路发现好几个哨塔都遭到了攻击，暗部小队一路追击，终于在流浪叛忍即将越过北部边境时将他们全歼。  
三战已经结束，却依然有着许多或明或暗的势力不愿看到五大国的和平，暗部小队所见的这些叛忍，不过是平静水面下的冰山一角。  
而对于小队来说，这依然是平静的一天。交班后的年轻暗部们相约去团子店吃点什么，卡卡西又一次婉拒了同僚们的邀请，独自走了。小队成员们起先对他还有些微词，卡卡西总是看起来有些神秘，离群索居在那个宇智波领地里，踩着点上下班，也不常参加小队业余时间的聚餐。后来不知从哪里听说了他从前的队友连同爱人全死了，一个人带着小孩子，队伍里又开始可怜起他来。再后来见识了他一个雷切杀光敌人一个小队的样子，这种年纪轻轻却杀人不眨眼的冷血作风竟叫见惯黑暗的暗部也有些惊骇，终于再也没有人敢去八卦这个新人。  
此时这个不到两个月就已经在暗部站稳了脚跟的年轻人正卸下面具，飞快地回到家里，仔细洗去自己身上的血腥味，换上一身在领地内活动的深色和服，去到路转角处的煎饼店里去接孩子。  
煎饼店的店主是一对五十多岁的夫妇。这对大叔大婶自从年轻时就在这里开起了这家煎饼店，也算是见证了这条街上来来往往的人事变迁。当年的带土就曾在这条街上跑来跑去地帮着他们忙这忙那，后来卡卡西刚搬来小楼时，大叔大婶也曾来主动慰问过，现在卡卡西出任务时，便拜托他们帮忙带孩子。大叔大婶的几个孩子都在警备部队任职，他们自己却不是忍者，对于卡卡西的身份也只是一知半解，只知道他是从前和带土同班时认识的爱人，还总是用“带土家媳妇”来称呼他。这个让各路叛忍闻风丧胆的冷血暗部，在他们眼里也不过是街角带着孩子的年轻妈妈。  
卡卡西微笑着向煎饼店的大叔大婶致谢，抱回他的孩子。鸢已经十个月大了。刚刚生下来时红红的小猴子已经渐渐长开，成了个名副其实的小白团子。他的眼睛乌黑而明亮，已经有了几分带土的样子。小小的孩子被母亲放到卧室的摇篮里，玩闹了一天的孩子很快进入了梦乡。  
这间婴儿房对于鸢来说，是个极佳的温暖小屋。对于入侵者来说，却是个大麻烦。暗部随时都有可能紧急召唤，于是卡卡西就在房间周围用些符纸贴了各种陷阱结界，用来防备下忍中忍级别的宵小之徒已经是绰绰有余。卡卡西亲了亲他的孩子，然后照例巡视了一遍房间周围的符咒陷阱。  
他的暗部纹身就在这时突然发烫起来。  
每个忍者加入暗部时都需要在左臂上纹身，除了作为标示和归属，其中也会加入一定的查克拉，用以紧急呼叫。卡卡西的纹身在这时发烫，正是一种紧急任务的召唤。他再次换上制服，扣上面具，奔向暗部集合地。他又是暗部的卡卡西了。

盗窃木叶机密的间谍忍者飞快地逃向边境，木叶的暗部在忍犬的带路下一路追踪，间谍忍者提前布下的陷阱和爆破符被他们一一躲开，终于在丛林深处追上了这群间谍。  
卡卡西使出千鸟，只待一个突刺过去就能歼灭所有的 敌人。  
“土遁•土流壁！”  
一面巨大的土墙拔地而起，顷刻间隔开了暗部与敌人。一个头戴岩忍村护额的忍者从树上跃下，挡在了他们面前。  
“岩忍村！”一个暗部惊叫起来，“你们竟然违背盟约！”  
“不对，”卡卡西回忆起他们穿过陷阱时遭遇的苦无攻击，虽然确实是岩忍村的制式，比起从前交手的岩忍村苦无，击打时声音却更显沉闷，“只怕是岩忍村的叛忍吧。”  
暗部班长沉声道：“是个企图挑拨各国关系的情报贩子。各位，不要大意了！”  
叛忍狞笑起来，开始结印。  
卡卡西定睛，写轮眼里的勾玉开始缓缓转动起来。  
“寅”  
“寅”  
叛忍一惊，面前的年轻暗部和他同时结出了寅之印。他快速地结起下一个印。  
“子”  
“子”  
又是同时结出的子之印。叛忍慌乱起来，难道是幻术吗！他迫切地想要找到对面暗部的破绽，却只觉得结印的手开始越发笨重起来。  
“巳”  
叛忍一喜，只待发出他的忍术。只要一击，对面的所有暗部都将被崩落的岩石生生击毙。  
“土遁•岩宿崩！”  
成片的岩石从天而降，叛忍吐出一口血来。他惊诧地低头看去，自己的手还维持在子之印上。而对面的暗部，已经完成了他本欲使出的忍术。  
越来越多的岩石砸落下来，叛忍已经无处可逃。他直直地盯着对面施术的暗部，虽然罩着面具，他却已经知道了这个人的真实身份。  
“复制忍者……卡卡西……”叛忍破碎的喉咙里艰难地吐出了对方的名号。  
他很快就死在了自己的忍术下。

暗部小队重新开始追踪。  
天上下起了暴雨，伴随着阵阵雷电，逃走的间谍气味开始被冲刷走，追踪越发不易起来。当他们终于再次看到敌人的影子时，已经快要迫近国境了。间谍叛忍们一见他们没有被同伴杀死，便兵分三路，暗部小队便也分散开来继续追捕。  
卡卡西一路追着间谍叛忍向东北方向奔去。大雨滂沱，间或带着闪电，脚下的树枝都开始变得滑溜，一时间，逃亡与追击都变得艰难起来。边境近在眼前，一旦木叶暗部在岩忍村的地界上杀人，那么刚刚缔结的盟约又将变得岌岌可危。  
逃走的间谍叛忍脚下一个趔趄，终于露出破绽——就是现在！卡卡西飞快地结印使出千鸟突刺过去。叛忍也不甘示弱，将更多查克拉聚集在足部，向前奔逃着，过了边境，他就安全了。  
一道雷电从空中劈下，阻拦在卡卡西与叛忍之间。  
天公不作美，而边境已经近在咫尺。  
卡卡西足下不停，右手的千鸟发出刺耳的嘶叫声，如同上千只飞鸟发出的嘶哑鸣叫。刺眼的查克拉电流随着飞快突刺的人影笔直撞向劈下的雷电，发出剧烈的轰鸣声。  
雷电被从正中直直地斩切成两段，歪斜地撞击在远处的空地上，劈出一个深坑。

卡卡西收回手上聚集的查克拉电流，被击毙的叛忍从他手上倒下去，落在木叶村的边境内。  
另外两路的追击暗部完成任务，跃过来找他会和。暗部们看着那被斩切的雷电劈出的深坑，暗暗咋舌。  
卡卡西没有理会同僚们的低声议论。他刚刚在战斗中使出了一个更高级的忍术，过度消耗了查克拉，一些平日里被他忽视的可怕症状已经开始渐渐浮现出来。  
叛忍尸体的血腥味强势地侵占了他的嗅觉，他再也忍不住地扑到一边，开始干呕起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写肉肾虚，写战斗死脑细胞。  
> 想打来打去的忍术就想了半天，后来发现网上有忍术大全，真好。  
> 然后查每个忍术的结印方式也查了半天。  
> 写老卡这样一个雷切用一辈子的人真是太幸福了。
> 
> 一直很想知道老卡当年用雷切斩切雷电是什么样子的，然而AB一直没有打过这个补丁，就随手在自己的文里圆了个梦。


	9. 七

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章无肉

在队友们的一再关心下，卡卡西抽空去了趟宇智波领地的诊所检查身体。  
怀孕七周，这是他得到的结果，还有临出门前来自医生的打量的一瞥。  
他怔怔地回忆起七周前在酒吧的那个不堪的夜晚，自己被下药，然后被所有的核心子弟轮番奸污，事到如今，他竟不知自己肚子里的这个生物是哪个男人留下的祸根——不，他知道。以那些男人的谨慎，绝不会这样冒失地留下污点。是那个男人，他从窗口翻进来，轻易地制服了自己——他是谁？那个面具男的粗暴对待又要叫他的身体回忆起来，卡卡西狠狠地颤抖了一下，他的胃部一阵翻搅，几乎又要叫他作呕。  
此时的他正坐在自己的家里。鸢坐在地上，摆弄着他的小玩具，那是带土留下来的一只小皮球，到了小孩子手里，也能趣味无穷地玩上好久。卡卡西坐在一边，看着他的孩子。鸢越来越有带土的样子了，聪明、伶俐，他毫不怀疑鸢这个孩子能成就一切带土当年的梦想。  
于是他越发地厌弃起肚子里的这个东西来。它来自的那个男人究竟是谁？它怎么能去做鸢的弟弟呢？  
鸢追着小皮球爬过来，一路爬到卡卡西的脚下，他的小手扒起他的小玩具，轻轻拍了拍，嘴里发出好奇的短小音节。那是类似“琳”的音节。  
卡卡西又想起了琳。她死在自己手上满脸血污的样子在他眼前闪过，又渐渐模糊起来。他看见了更多从前的琳，带着自己小队准备出发的琳、在医院做着义工跑来跑去的琳、精准地为队友治疗伤口的琳、身手敏捷地闪避开所有攻击的琳、害羞地向初次见面的老师自我介绍的琳、在课堂上简单地说着自己梦想的琳……已经逝去的女忍的短暂一生又浮现在他的眼前。她不该死的，他想，她是那么应该活下去啊。  
鸢自顾自地玩着，他把小皮球举起来，试图顺着卡卡西的腿推上去。卡卡西低头看去，他又看到了自己的肚子。那里还很平坦，如果他再犹豫不决下去，那里又将渐渐隆起，然后又诞生一个新生命出来。他忽然没有那么厌弃这个东西了。他是一个优秀的忍者，见惯了死亡，有麻木的，也有悲恸的。那些应该活下去的人却死去了，而如今这个生命有了活下去的机会，他却要亲手让他死去。  
鸢终于把小皮球推到了卡卡西的腿上，小男孩子看着他的母亲，眉开眼笑地发出咿咿呀呀的小奶音。卡卡西把他抱起来亲了一下：“你要有一个弟弟了。”  
他也该活下去，这是他的孩子。

核心子弟们也很快从他们在诊所的人那里得到了消息。他们着实慌乱了一阵，旁敲侧击地试探家里老头子的态度，到处查阅家族的继承文献，还有几个去酒吧翻找当时的遗留物，试图去确认那到底是不是自己留下的东西。  
兵荒马乱的一个月后，这个小团体终于得出了底气不足的对策。首领带着两个警备部队的亲信，又一次把卡卡西堵在了巷子里。“按照规矩，你该把这个小东西处理掉。”男人皱眉道，“留着它，我们很难做。”  
卡卡西并不理会这话里的威胁意味，他淡淡道：“我会把他生下来。”  
男人色厉内荏地暴怒起来。他给身后的几个亲信打了个手势：“你们，去帮他处理掉。”  
一个忍者跑过来，铁拳直击他的面部，另一人则抬腿踢过来，直攻他的腹部。狭窄的小巷里迎面而来全是警备部队的高手，卡卡西几乎避无可避。  
首领残忍地要笑起来。  
他的笑僵在脸上。他带来的亲信们被重重地打到墙上，一人的手臂被从一个刁钻的角度拧过来，直直地顶在另一人的喉头。卡卡西一手制伏着两人，呼吸丝毫不乱。他把两个忍者提起来，扔向首领的方向，转身走开：“我要求这个孩子得到和鸢一样的待遇。作为报答，我不会向任何人透露你们对我做过的、和将会做的任何事。”他笑弯了眼睛：“大人，你不亏的。”  
男人悻悻地挤出含糊的应声，他没有选择了。

于是卡卡西又过回了日常的生活，暗部、煎饼店、家，三点一线的生活因为男人们的收敛而显得平静起来。孩子平安地度过了头三个月，开始渐渐显怀，卡卡西便用一条布带把自己的腹部束起来，藏在宽松的暗部马甲或是宇智波领地的和服中，他依然没有想好如何为这个孩子正名。  
即使在这样的刻意隐瞒下，依然有些民间的流言开始传说起来，人们谣传着这个寡居之人模糊不清的风流韵事，仿佛能从中得到些窥伺或是批判的快感。当他走在领地内的街市中时，也有人向边上的人轻声说些什么，并以目光示意他，再飞快地转开。还有人路过他的身边，神色轻蔑地瞥他一眼，然后飞快地走开。他知道他们在说什么，他的侦察能力向来极佳，那些不堪的嘲弄远远地传进他的耳朵里，而他不动声色。  
唯一令他欣慰的，就是煎饼店老夫妻热情而信任的笑容依然不曾更改。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波·传统·好哥哥·一岁不到就（无意识地）救了弟弟·鸢
> 
> 下一更争取让土哥开车。如果我废话不多的话。
> 
>  
> 
> DDL真心第一生产力，现在我什么都没做，光开心地写文了……


	10. 八

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：非自愿性行为

晨光熹微。  
带土把作战计划又过了一遍，基本架构已经完成。  
因为女性人柱力妊娠到分娩期间的封印松动问题，要抓捕九尾，玖辛奈分娩的那一日将是千载难逢的机会。自己所需要做的，就是抽离尾兽，再以通灵之术在村中释放出来。  
他盘算了一下届时的人员配置，四代目、四代目直属暗部、三代目直属暗部，以及周围可能存在的护卫上忍。还需要再收集情报，虽然有些棘手，但并不是无法解决。  
经过两个月的筹划，九尾袭村的计划已经没有退路。四代目、玖辛奈、夫妇二人的孩子、各路武装、木叶平民、还有他自己，所有人员都已经被如棋谱一般规划好了行动路线，只待他将其一一完整，然后执行。  
而到那一天，他的授业恩师的幸福家庭将逃无可逃。他们将是月之眼计划的第一个牺牲品。  
带土站起身来。他看着地洞之外的晨光，稀松而美好地照耀着这个丑恶的虚假世界。  
他想去看看卡卡西了。

卡卡西在树丛间穿梭着，他将赶去执行他的新任务。  
水门老师在一次例行的汇报后，曾委婉地劝他不要这样拼命。然而卡卡西并不这样认为，任务就是任务，总该认真对待——即使是像现在这样的简单任务。  
穿过这片小树林，就到了水门老师和玖辛奈师母的家。他的新任务是护卫怀孕的玖辛奈。任务本身没有多大的难度，只是水门老师在暗部的忙碌生活中给他的这小小带薪休息，他感激在心。  
然而今天的小树林有些不同。他停下飞快的脚步，单手虚扶身后的长刀，警惕地感知着——有危险的查克拉！  
背后树木的枝条暴长开来，直直地向他袭来。他敏捷地向旁边闪过去，树枝笔直地扎进土地里，插出了一个大坑。又是三处枝条袭来，卡卡西躲闪开两处，又用刀格挡开一处，再飞快地以火遁烧尽了从斜后方刺来的一处。此时上方又飞快地袭来了五根枝条，他已经避无可避！  
“砰”，他被枝条栓住四肢，牢牢地绑在一棵树上。  
茂密的树叶缓缓分开，一个人影从阴暗处显现出来——是那个面具怪人。

带土踱到卡卡西面前，居高临下地打量着他。距离他们上次见面已经过去了整整三个月，卡卡西看起来又不大一样了。他知道这差异来源于何处，他的木遁正紧紧地环绕着那个地方，很快那里的肌肉又将变得柔软，开始隆起，直到能够容纳一个孩子。那是他三个月前的绝望冲动所留下的。  
卡卡西还在那里挣动着，他裸露的皮肤在粗糙的木遁上蹭出条条红痕。在带土从前的记忆里，卡卡西哪里落到过这样的境地呢？战争时期的任务繁重而艰难，他们出生入死，也曾流汗流血，却也总能全身而退，从没有像这样被捆缚住任人宰割一般。带土着迷一般地看着那处被木遁摩擦出的红痕，他带着深色手套的手抚上那里，按压蹭动着。浅淡红痕在粗砺质地的手套大力的揉蹭下很快加深，印在苍白皮肤上，显得格外显眼。  
这虚假的东西！他突然暴怒起来，粗暴地卸掉了卡卡西的暗部装甲。他带着粗砺手套的手把卡卡西的上衣往上推去，露出光裸的皮肤。他看见干净的布带紧紧地束缚着腰腹部位。这轻薄的布带能做什么呢，他想，是这虚假的世界里仅有的遮羞布吗？他用力地把它扯了下来，用它蒙住了卡卡西的双眼。  
他的手胡乱地在卡卡西身上揉按着，手套反复用力地蹭过胸前，那两点小肉球很快地充血肿胀起来。他一手解开卡卡西的裤链，粗鲁地撸动了几把前方的肉具，就去摸索后方的小穴。那处甬道干涩而紧致，显然粗暴的前戏没有带来什么快感。带土在手指上结了一个简单的水遁，戴着手套的手指就这样直截了当地插了进去。卡卡西激烈地挣动着，连那处甬道里的软肉也变得紧实而抗拒。隔着手套，手指的触感变得迟钝。他感受不到那内里的温暖温度，只有那激烈的抗拒清晰地挤压着他的手指。  
于是他不再费尽心思去做前戏和扩张，直接解开裤子，扶着自己半硬的肉具插了进去。卡卡西的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，发出低哑的叫声，那甬道里的软肉因为疼痛而收紧，挤压着带土的肉具。他仿佛并不在意这样的抗拒，大力地抽送起来。粗大的肉具强硬地开拓着干涩紧绷的甬道，剧烈的摩擦带起了疼痛的快感。他大力地操干着，卡卡西被这样的顶弄带动得不断动作着，光裸的后背在粗糙的树干上蹭出一大片红痕。卡卡西低哑地叫着，牙关紧咬，几乎能听到齿列间咯咯作响的声音。他的面孔朝向带土的方向，苍白的面上全是冷汗，蒙眼的布带被打湿，贴合出眼睛的轮廓。虽然蒙着眼睛，但带土总是知道，卡卡西并没有闭上双眼。透过那层轻薄的布带，他仿佛能看见卡卡西睁大的双眼。那双眼睛里没有欲望，只有疼痛的敌视，它们正笔直地盯着自己，控诉着自己所有的罪恶。  
“砰”，卡卡西终于一手挣开了木遁的束缚，手掌裹挟着雷遁击来。带土闪过这一击，反手将卡卡西的手臂扣在树干上，又召来一条木遁，将他束缚住。暗部纹身在这一番挣扎中显露出来，红色的纹路刺在苍白的手臂上，显得格外醒目。卡卡西被重新扣住的手臂依然在徒劳地挣动着，那双在侵犯中依然保持清明的敌意的双眼依然隔着一层布带直直地盯着他。卡卡西在抗拒他。他的精神、他的思想、他的身体，无处不在排斥着、控诉着他。带土终于难耐地用一只手紧紧覆盖住了卡卡西的双眼，黏腻的冷汗让他的手掌与卡卡西的眼眶相贴，几乎可以感觉到手掌下眼眶的紧张抖动。他另一手用力固定着卡卡西的胯骨，紧紧地压住他僵硬的躯体，大力地把自己往里面抽送着。粗硬的肉具摩擦着干涩的甬道，在这一番麻木的蛮干中，些微的快感裹挟着更多的疼痛，将带土带上了潦草的高潮，而卡卡西的肉具一直软软地趴在那里，不曾有过任何起伏。  
木遁随着施术者的松手而松开束缚。卡卡西没有如他那冰冷的敌意视线一般作出反抗的举动，快速地用简单的水遁清理了一下自己，用布带重新束好自己，穿戴整齐，就又出发去执行任务了。  
他甚至没再看这个两次侵犯他的人一眼。  
带土又在小树林里呆站了一会。卡卡西很仔细地没落下任何东西，唯有那被木遁砸出的大坑暗示着这里曾发生过什么——一个罪恶的男人侵犯了他毫不知情的未婚妻，而这不过是他将要犯下的滔天罪行的冰山一角。  
卡卡西，我已经不再是个人了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太久不更我都有点忘了情节了……
> 
> 粗长君奉上，我继续去咸鱼了。
> 
>  
> 
> 致谢：感谢好册百忙之中陪我一遍一遍地过逻辑，爱你（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
